vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
V (V for Vendetta)
Summary "V'", is a mysterious man who leads a revolution against a corrupt Dystopian society in the Vertigo comic V for Vendetta. V is a man who has escaped imprisonment from a concentration camp in England (the setting for the dystopia), after being experimented on by the Camp's scientists. These hormonal experiments gave V enhanced abilities beyond normal human boundaries. (similar to the Super Soldier Serum used on Captain America) He wears a Guy Fawkes mask, and bases his actions on the events of the Gunpowder Plot, and the date November the Fifth (the date the Gunpowder Plot took place) Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-C, 9-A with standard equipment | 8-B with prep Name: V, The Man in Room Five (real name unknown) Origin: V for Vendetta (Vertigo title) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least in his mid 30s Classification: Human, Freedom Fighter/Anarchistic Terrorist (Depending on perspective) Powers and Abilities: Peak human stats, Master Swordsman, Marksman, Martial Artist, Skilled computer hacker, expert in demolitions, master of stealth, genius level intellect | Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, Endurance Attack Potency: Street level, Small Building level with standard equipment | Street level, Small Building level with standard equipment. City Block level with prep time (Obliterated a large building of this size with explosives) Speed: Peak Human+ (Able to blitz trained soldiers) | Subsonic (Blitzed several soldiers spread across a room with melee attacks faster than they could reload their guns, whilst heavily injured) Lifting Strength: Peak Human+ (Can physically overpower people much larger than himself) | Peak Human+ Striking Strength: Class KJ Durability: Street level | At least Street level. Possibly Small Building level with standard equipment. (Was hit by over nine clips of machine gun fire whilst only wearing a steel plate for protection, which was visibly penetrated, including point-blank headshots, and was still able to blitz all nine soldiers immediately afterwards; He did eventually die from his injuries, however) Stamina: Peak human | Superhuman (See the above soldier blitz feat) Range: Extended melee range. A few meters for projectiles and explosives. Standard Equipment: Six double-edged knives (Around twelve inches long), twin sais, numerous gas grenades, explosives and smoke grenades, a rapier (Only seen once, in the movie) Intelligence: A genius of chemistry, politics, philosophy, electronics, literature and psychology, among other fields, especially with tactical planning and pyrotechnics. A prep master. Notably, intelligence is possibly the only field where comic V is superior to movie V. Weaknesses: None notable Feats: Has taken machine gun fire at close range and continued fighting. Has fought off a dozen fully armed men with nothing but a few knives. Has created bombs from nothing but fertilizer. Has bypassed advanced security systems to carry out his plans of rebellion. Key: Comic V | Movie V Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Anti-heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Anarchists Category:Vertigo Category:Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Tech Users Category:Geniuses Category:Movie Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Revolutionaries